Daisuki desu, Butler-sama!
by Sarah Len
Summary: Jika dilihat dari luar, kafe itu terlihat seperti kafe biasa. Namun bila kau masuk, kau akan tahu perbedaannya. YunhoxJaejoong/YUNJAE/YAOI/BL/AU/Mind to RnR?


Waktu yang telah melewati pukul 10 PM tidak menghentikan keramaian yang terjadi pada kota utama negeri Jepang, Tokyo. Mobil yang terus berlalu-lalang dan orang-orang di trotoar yang tidak ada habisnya terus melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Keramaian itu juga terjadi di salah satu kafe yang terletak di salah satu jalan utama kota itu.

Tampak depan, kafe itu terlihat seperti kafe pada umumnya. Namun, bila kau masuk, kau akan tahu perbedaannya.

Daisuki desu, Butler-sama

.

.

.

.

.

By Sarah Len

Jaejoong POV

_Ckrek_

"Okaerinasai, oujo-sama!"

Aku membungkukkan badanku pada customer yang baru saja masuk, lalu berdiri dan memberikan senyum terbaikku. Dan, seperti biasa, wanita didepanku langsung bersemu merah melihat senyumku.

"H-hai', tadaima." kata wanita itu perlahan. Aku menghampirinya dan membungkukkan badanku sekali lagi.

"Bisa saya bawakan tas anda? Ah, dan mantel anda juga, oujo-sama." tanyaku sembari mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dia lalu memberikan tas dan mantelnya padaku, dan aku menerimanya dengan senyuman, lagi.

"Mari saya antar ke tempat anda." kataku sambil mempersilahkannya berjalan duluan. Dia berjalan perlahan, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sebelah sini, oujo-sama." kataku sabil menggeser satu kursi untuknya, dan aku memberikan tas dan mantelnya kembali. Lalu aku mengeluarkan buku menu, dan mengangsurkannya ke wanita itu.

"Which one would you like to order, oujo-sama?" dia membaca daftar menu sekilas, lalu menentukan pilihannya.

"Cappucino hitotsu." jawabnya sembari memberikan buku menu itu kembali padaku.

"One cappuccino. Mohon tunggu sebentar oujo-sama" kataku sambil tersenyum, lalu membungkuk sekali lagi padanya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

Aku masuk kedapur, dan aku mendapati manajerku sedang berkacak pinggang tepat didepanku. Aku hanya berdecak dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Namun saat aku melewatinya, dia menangkap lenganku.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Bagaimana bisa kau melewati atasanmu begitu saja? Tidakkah kau lihat aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" katanya sambil menarik lenganku agar aku menghadapnya.

"Aish waeyo Yunho-ya? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" kataku sembari menatap tepat di matanya.

"Jangan berbicara bahasa Korea, kau ini sedang di Jepang! Gunakan bahasa Jepang, walaupun aku bisa mengerti ucapanmu." katanya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari lenganku.

"Ne, ne. jadi? Apa salahku?" kataku ambil mengelus-elus lengan bekas cengkraman Yunho.

"Senyummu terlalu kaku. Berusahalah lebih natural lagi. Itu saja." dan dia berlalu meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan itu. Bahkan tanpa kata maaf karena telah mencengkram lenganku. Manajer macam apa dia.

-oooOOOooo-

Begitu sampai dirumah, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Hari yang melelahkan, seperti biasa. Tidur pukul 1AM, dan bangun pada 6AM. Haah, aku bisa mati jika begini terus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku hidup seorang diri, berjuang hidup seorang diri.

Aku melirik jam di meja, baru pukul 11:30 PM. Masih ada satu setengah jam sebelum jam 1. Apa salahnya bermain sebentar. Aku bangun, lalu beranjak menuju PC. Setelah menghidupkannya, aku membuka Mozilla Firefox dan membuka twitter.

Kuketik haruharunyan di kolom username dan memasukkan password. Ya, inilah yang aku lakukan bila ada waktu senggang. Roleplaying. Karena ini hampir tengah malam, tentu saja timeline sangat sepi.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku me-mention coupleku. Biasanya dia juga on tengah malam begini.

' M_Kenichi konbanwa Kenichi-kuun~'

Ada yang janggal? Iya, aku lelaki, tapi aku memainkan Harunyan AKB48. Kenapa? Karena lelaki yang memainkan lelaki sudah terlalu mainstream. Aku hanya ingin merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan kehidupan asliku, tidak ada yang salah kan?

Tak lama, aku mendapat balasan mention. Dari Kenichi.

' haruharunyan konbanwa Haruna-chan : kenapa kau belum tidur?'

Seperti yang sudah diduga, dia belum tidur. Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas mentionnya, lalu mengetiknya dengan cepat

' M_Kenichi Insom, seperti biasa haha. Kenichi-kun sendiri?'

Dan kita terus mengobrol, menghabiskan malam yang sebentar lagi selesai. Aku sebenarnya berpikir, apa yang akan Kenichi lakukan bila dia tahu aku lelaki. Kalau boleh jujur, karena kita sudah mengenal selama 3 bulan lebih, aku sayang padanya. Walau hubungan kita hanya sebatas dunia maya. Aku kadang jadi berharap agar dia wanita di kehidupan nyata.

Kami sudah saling mengetahui alamat masing-masing, mungkin hanya masalah waktu sampai dia mengajakku bertemu. Dan aku masih tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan bila saat itu datang.

-oooOOOooo-

Setelah mandi—atau bisa disebut mengguyur tubuh karena aku tidak menggunakan sabun— aku berangkat menuju kampus dengan tergesa. Ini sudah pukul 7:45 AM dan kelas dimulai 15 menit lagi, sementara perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit. Ini semua karena aku begadang, mengobrol dengan Kenichi hingga pukul 2AM. Ah kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini.

Aku mengunci pintu dengan tergesa, dan langsung mengambil sepedaku. Aku menaikinya dan mengayuh dengan cepat. Masih sempat, masih tersisa 10 menit dan itu seharusnya cukup.

Sampai di perempatan, aku tidak mempedulikan lampu pejalan kaki yang menyala merah. Aku menerobos karena kulihat jalanan sedang sepi. Tapi tiba-tiba dari tikungan muncul mobil yang melaju dengan cepat, nyaris menabrakku bila aku terlambat satu detik saja. Pemilik mobil itu, yang kaget karena hampir menabrakku, mengerem mobilnya dan meneriakiku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung melesat menuju kampus

Aku memarkir sepeda dengan tergesa dan berlari menuju kelas. Sepertinya terlambat satu menit , aish. Aku menggeser pintu dengan pelan, dan mendapati sensei telah siap berdiri didepan layar proyektor. Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas dengan pelan, menghampirinya.

"Osokunatte sumimasen…" kataku pelan sambil menggaruk rambutku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sensei menatapku garang. Kenapa aku selalu terlambat saat kelas ini, kenapa.

"Untung kau hanya terlambat satu menit. Duduk." dia berkata sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar proyektor.

"Ah, dan tutup pintunya kembali." katanya. Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau pintunya belum tertutup. Aku beranjak menu pintu itu. Tapi saat aku baru akan menggeser pintu itu, sebuah tangan menahannya. Kaget, aku meloncat sedikit kebelakang. Tangan sialan.

"Tunggu." kata pemilik tangan itu. Dia lalu memasuki kelas dengan muka watados. Ternyata itu dia, manajer sialan itu. Jung Yunho. Ya, kami memang satu kampus dan terkadang satu kelas.

Masih dengan muka watados, Yunho menghampiri sensei.

"Osokunatte sumimasen, sensei." katanya datar. Dia sudah gila rupanya.

Tapi diluar dugaan, sensei malah tersenyum pada Yunho. Hah. Jadi yang gila aku atau siapa? Apa sensei baru aja dimasuki arwah?

"Daijoubu Yunho, kau boleh duduk." kata sensei hangat. Aku berusaha menahan rahangku yang sepertinya mau jatuh.

"Aku tidak akan terlambat kalau saja tidak ada sepeda yang menyerobot lampu merah," katanya sambil melirikku tajam, "Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi." dan dia tersenyum kepada sensei dengan senyum watadosnya itu. Ah, jadi mobil yang tadi pagi hampir menyerempetku itu dia.

Sensei hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Sementara aku kembali ke pintu dan menutupnya dengan agak kencang. Yah, aku tahu kenapa sensei seperti itu. Itu karena Yunho adalah anak pemilik kampus ini

Setelah menutup pintu, aku menuju ke tempat dudukku yang berada di pojok dekat jendela, karena hanya itu kursi yang tersisa. Dan sialnya lagi, yang duduk di sebelahku adalah Jung Yunho. Bisa dipastikan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi hari ini.

"Hey cantik, jangan terlambat nanti di kafe atau akan kupotong gajimu." kata Yunho yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya dan tersenyum licik kepadaku.

"Akan kuingat itu manajer-san dan berapa kali perlu kutekankan hah, aku TAMPAN bukan CANTIK." balasku sambil sedikit berteriak dan menyebabkan sekelas dapat mendengar suaraku. Mereka semua terkikik pelan, sementara aku hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahku dengan telapak tanganku, malu.

"Jaejoong-san, sekali lagi kau berteriak seperti itu keluar dari kelas ini." kata sensei dingin dan membuat sekelas diam seketika. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial untukku.

-oooOOOooo-

Okaerinasai : ucapan untuk menyambut seseorang yang pulang; selamat datang

Oujo-sama : tuan putri

Tadaima : diucapkan ketika sampai dirumah; aku pulang

Cappucino hitotsu : tolong satu cappucino

Konbanwa : selamat malam

Sensei : guru; dosen

Osokunatte sumimasen : maaf saya terlambat

Daijoubu : tidak apa-apa

**Yak inilah fanfic yunjae pertamaku yang aku ketik saat seharusnya aku mengerjakan tugas fisika haha-_-**

**Ah, ada yang belum tahu roleplayer? Jadi roleplayer itu adalah permainan dimana kita menjadi/memainkan suatau karakter/artis, dan kita berpura-pura menjadi artis tersebut. Disini kita membuat suatu akun lalu kita bisa mengobrol dengan sesama roleplayer atau bahkan mendapat couple atau bahasa lainnya pacar kkk. Sebenarnya roleplayer tidak hanya di twitter saja, di facebook juga bisa, dan di sosial media lainnya.**

**Jadi gimana ceritanya? Boring? Kurang sesuatu? Review ne supaya aku bisa tahu dimana kesalahanku^^**

**Arigatou minna~**


End file.
